Guardians of Chaos Book 2: Troubled Times
by AssassinOfNeptune
Summary: Percy and his siblings have finally defeated Erebus, but their fighting isn't over. They, along with the Soldiers of Chaos, still have to fight against Zeus to stop the civil war brewing between the demigods while also figuring out an inside conspiracy. Will Percy prevail?
1. Chapter 1

**So this is the first chapter of my sequel to Guardians of Chaos: Dark Skies. I was going to finish my other stories before writing this but in all honesty, this is my most popular story and the one I enjoy writing the most. I hope you enjoy it too. Oh yeah, you might want to read the first story in this series before this but it doesn't matter, if you don't you'll catch on fast. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO. Rub it in why don't you?**

**Percy's PoV**

I gazed around the battlefield a my wounded soldiers and friends, wondering what I did to deserve such a horrible day. I remembered it like it was yesterday. I won't bore you with flashbacks, but I can explain: It was a dark stormy day when Annabeth, Thalia and I went to Surfside boarding academy to retrieve my newest half-brother, Griffon. After our arrival, Poseidon sent Griffon and I, along with three new siblings, on the run. You see, Poseidon and Zeus had an… argument and Zeus declared that all children of Poseidon or Neptune be killed. We survived for months before Chaos found us and trained us, preparing us for our newest quest: freeing the Fates from Erebus and his Shadow Weavers. That's where we lost one of my half-brothers: Clayton. We didn't have much time to mourn because Zeus has declared war, and the Soldiers of Chaos are helping out Poseidon's side. But one factor lies in the background, and it rules my decisions at the moment. Poseidon is in Tartarus.

"Percy!" A voice snapped me out of my trance as my half-sister approached, followed by my other siblings. "Zeus's forces are retreating. We've won the battle."

"I would expect nothing less! We're the Soldiers of Chaos!" Seth exclaimed. He was another of my half-brothers. Normally I would have told him not to be so cocky, but he had recently lost his twin, Clayton. To clear any confusion, I shall introduce you to my siblings. Griffon, the one who I had rescued from school, was currently talking to his girlfriend Jenny. Griffon is the least Poseidon-ish of us all. He had blonde hair and sea green eyes. He was only twelve, so he was the youngest too. Then there's Seth, or Thing One, as Michaela calls him. He was Clayton's twin, but since Clayton's dead, he's just a high prankster now. He has the classic black hair and sea green eyes, but his skin was more olive than tan. Michaela, the only sister I have (unless you count Seth), was who you might call the security guard of the group. She has countless tazers, and is not afraid to use them. She keeps Seth's pranks in check. Michaela has black hair – with some grey streaks from the stress of dealing with Seth – and forest green eyes. So those are my living siblings. I don't like to talk about the dead ones.

"Percy, are you listening? Annabeth's hurt!" My head snapped up as Michaela and Seth carried Annabeth towards me.

"How did this happen? Who did this?" I yelled frantically. Annabeth smiled and clutched my hand.

"It'll be fine Percy. Just some odd trap that had some lions and tar," Annabeth explained. Seth paled.

"I have a confession to make," Seth said. "I set up a huge prank, with the help of the Stolls, to get Clayton back for our fight."

"And you didn't think destroying the prank after he died might save us some trouble?" I asked through clenched teeth. He shrugged and walked away awkwardly. I took a deep breath and rubbed my head, wishing my migraine would go away.

**Annabeth's PoV**

I had lied to Percy a bit. I couldn't move my left leg, one of Seth's stupid lions had snapped the bone. I could no longer fight; all I could do now was plan our battles. It was really disappointing. Thalia helped me into a wheelchair and rolled me into the Big House, where I would help Dionysus plan our next attack since he was filling in for Chiron, who had lost his immortality in a sad incident last month.

"Hello Annabeth, how are you?" Dionysus asked.

"Well a lion broke my left leg, I got stuck waist deep in tar, and a log smashed my favorite dagger how was your day?" Dionysus frowned.

"I know your disappointed Annabeth, but maybe this is a sign that you should rest. Take a break, go to the Aphrodite cabin and get a massage," Dionysus suggested. My eyes widened.

"I'll rest! Just please don't make me go to the Aphrodite cabin!" I begged. Dionysus shook his head and took a long sip of his diet coke.

"Go take a nap or something Annabeth." Thalia grabbed my wheelchair and pushed me to my cabin, where she helped me onto the bed.

"See ya Thals," I said.

"Bye Annie." Thalia left and Percy walked in.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Percy asked.

"I don't know. It feels good to not have to stress anymore, but I want to fight! It really sucks being stuck in here," I pouted. Percy sighed and sat next to me.

"Don't you worry Wise Girl, you'll be back on your feet in no time!" Percy said optimistically, flashing the crooked grin that I loved.

"Okay, okay, now get off my leg I can't feel my toes," I said. Percy grinned sheepishly and stood up.

"Well… I have to go. Hope you feel better soon Wise Girl." Percy left the room, and I looked down at the spot where he had been sitting. There was a card.

_Dear Wise Girl,  
Hope you feel better soon! Oh, and I might have lost your birthday present in the battle when that war elephant hit my cabin. Sorry! I'll get you a new one!  
~ Love,  
Percy_

I closed the card and smiled before sticking under my pillow and falling asleep.

**Griffon's PoV**

"No! This is the worst day of my life!" I yelled as I saw the rubble of the Poseidon cabin. An enemy war elephant had crushed it, and broke my favorite spear in half!

"It's okay Griffon, Chaos enchanted that spear so that it would repair itself!" Jenny told me.

"Really?" I asked excitedly. Her face drooped.

"No, I was hoping he would hear me and fix it for you. Sorry," she said sheepishly. I sighed.

"Well, thanks for trying I guess." I sifted through the rubble until I found my pack. Inside I found my backup sword safe and sound.

"Oh, this survives?" I screamed. Jenny was sifting through the rubble closer to what used to be the fountain.

"Ooh, some golden drachmas!" She exclaimed.

"Hey, we use those for Iris Messages!" I complained.

"It doesn't look like you have a fountain to use them in does it?" I pouted and started collecting drachmas.

"Well maybe I thought purple dye would be appropriate!" I turned and saw Seth and Michaela arguing again, the later covered in purple feathers.

"Well maybe I should strangle you and we'll be even!" Michaela yelled.

"I think we should forget this whole thing," Seth replied.

"Run." Seth dashed off and Michaela chased him towards the lake.

"Kids these days," I muttered. Jenny laughed and we both got back to drachma-fishing.

**Okay, we're done! I really enjoyed writing this chapter, so tell me what you think! Review! ~AssassinOfChaos**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ahoy! I'm back with another chapter for you. I'm hoping the plot becomes more defined here. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Blah, blah, blah, I don't own PJO, blah, blah, blah…**

**Seth's PoV**

I was in the shower when it hit me- literally. I felt a ton of pain as a sea green magic marble the sizeof my fist came out of the shower head and hit my face. Sure, the water helped the pain, but my concussion now disagreed. I lifted up the giant marble.

"The Orb of Atlantis?" I said in awe. You see, my father the almighty Neptune (or Poseidon as the Greeks call him) gave my dearest brother the orb he used to sink Atlantis one day at Camp Jupiter. Let me explain. Clayton and I went to Camp Jupiter, the Roman camp, because we lived in San Francisco and I am a Roman demigod. Clayton, however, was Greek. We didn't know until Neptune visited our camp and gave us each gifts. Clayton got his orb, and I got an endless bag of ambrosia. Fair, right? Wrong, the Orb of Atlantis can summon mystical water that only the holder can control, even if they are monsters, or even mortals! Plus, it has about four different shape settings: orb, dagger, and two others Clayton refused to show me but loved to brag about. I held the orb and smirked.

"I guess Clayton didn't hate me as much as I thought," I muttered, suddenly feeling bad about our fight. It happened at Chaos' base one time, but it's not important.

"Um… transform?" I said. The orb didn't do anything. "How about… dagger mode activate?" Again, nothing. I was getting mad now. I felt a tug inside of me as the orb started transforming into a dagger.

"Oh! I control it like I do water! No wonder Clayton never had to say anything to use it…" I said feeling stupid.

"Now you get it, stupid," I heard a voice say.

"What the? Who's there? Why are you watching me shower?" I asked.

"You're in the shower? Disgusting, put me down!" I looked at the orb.

"The orb can talk?" I asked, baffled.

"No I can't talk! I'm speaking through your head, idiot," The orb said. Now it sounded kinda familiar…

"You're getting closer, ham-head." I recognized it now.

"Clayton! You're in the orb?" I screeched, confused.

"Well, sorta. You can speak to all the last holders of the orb, as long as they were demigods. I always had someone to talk to, but it always freaked me out a bit so I stopped talking to these guys after we left camp so I wouldn't be so spaz-y." Clayton explained.

"So there are others in here too?" I asked.

"Yes, but most of them sleep or are… what? No! I will not go out with you! I'm sorry that was one of the others. There is a whole town in here. Naturally, it's called Atlantis. Anyways, most of the residents always sleep or are too drunk to be bothered. It's mostly me, and some no-names. But it's kinda nice here with the… sorry talk to you later, babe at 12 o' clock. Hey girl, I…" I couldn't hear him anymore. Great. I noticed on the orb (currently a dagger) there were some inscriptions. They were in Greek, Latin, and… is that Swedish? It said that the four forms of the orb represented the four battle strategies. There was the orb, for a balanced approach, the dagger, for speedy strikes, the sickle, for powerful swings, and the shield, for a strong defense. I smirked. Michaela was going to be so mad…

**Michaela's PoV**

Seth approached me while I was in the arena, training.

"Hey sis, wanna battle?" He asked.

"Bring it on!" I yelled. He pulled out a familiar weapon.

"That's right. Clayton decided to give it to me after he died," Seth said nonchalantly. I sneered.

"Oh well, it's just a creepy dagger," I said, secretly scared. He smiled and the dagger turned into a sickle.

"This is where you murmur your will," Seth said. I sneered again.

"Screw you, and your orb! I'm not that ignorant!" I yelled. The battle was on.

**Percy's PoV**

I was on Half-Blood Hill because it was my turn on lookout duty. I gazed down the road and saw something coming.

"What the heck? Is that… it is!" I saw a legion of Zeus's soldiers marching towards the hill. The leader stepped forward.

"I am here to negotiate for the return of my sister," He said.

"J-Jason? Is that you?" I asked.

"Oh, so you remember me? Long time, no see Percy! I thought you had run away with Chaos to lead his "soldiers." Too tough for you? You're still losing this war," Jason said. I smirked.

"We may be losing, but the Chaos Soldiers have only been fighting for a month and you've already lost Camp Jupiter and that base you set up in Texas," I countered. His "poker face" broke for a second, but he quickly regained it.

"What about your precious Alpha?" He asked. I stopped. Alpha was Chaos' second-in-command, whom I hadn't seen since the first week after we had defeated Erebus.

"You captured him? Unlikely, he can teleport!" I said, knowing full well that Alpha sucks at teleportation. He almost stranded us about five weeks ago.

"He can? Crap, I should've listened to Lieutenant Valdez!" He yelled.

"Anyways, what did you come here for?" I asked, yawning.

"My sister. You have her held here, I assume?"

"What? Held? She joined us!" I exclaimed. Jason was shocked.

"My sister. My big sister, joined th-the enemy? Gah!" Jason held his head. "What shall I tell Jupiter?"

"Tell him he sucks and his own daughter turned against him!" I yelled so that Zeus could (hopefully) hear it.

"I'll be back, Jackson. Onward!" Jason led his troops back down the hill and out of sight.

"That happened," I stated plainly. "Well, back to being me." Later at lunch I told my siblings and Annabeth and Thalia what happened.

"I wish I had seen his face. Priceless, I bet. Priceless!" Thalia laughed.

"It was pretty funny. Like a child who found out Santa isn't real," I said. Thalia stopped laughing immediately.

"Santa IS real! I'll prove it someday!" She fumed. We all laughed.

"Sure you will, Thals. Sure you will."

**Done! Hope you liked it. Please review! ~ AssassinOfChaos**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is another excellent chapter for you, so please enjoy, don't forget to read and review! It may take me a while to update again because I have so many school projects to do. It's like the teachers are trying to kill me! Forgive my rambling. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: PJO just got disclaimed!**

**Percy's PoV**

I was still at lunch, just finishing up my sandwich when I noticed something.

"Hey guys? Where are Seth and Michaela?" I asked. Everybody looked around.

"I dunno, let's check the Poseidon cabin," Griffon said. I shook my head. Did he forget that the cabin had been destroyed?

"You can do that. I think we should split up. Wis- ANNABETH and I will check the arena, I don't care about the rest of you," I said, taking Annabeth's wheelchair and pushing her towards the arena.

"You really think they're in there?" Annabeth asked me.

"Of course not! I just want us to be alone," I said. We walked in and a knife whizzed by my face, narrowly missing me. "Or maybe I knew they were here." Seth and Michaela were locked in combat, Michaela losing horribly. I noticed Seth had a new weapon; a sea green sickle with a mother-of-pearl handle.

"Where'd you get that, Seth?" I asked casually, distracting him from his fight. Michaela took the chance to pin him.

"Crap Percy, horrible timing!" Seth whined.

"That doesn't answer my question."

"Okay! It was Clayton's, he gave it to me when he died," Seth explained.

"Really? Enlighten me more," I said. Seth explained what it is and how he got it.

**Seth's PoV**

After explaining to Percy about the wonders of the orb (which really excited Annabeth to be so close to a priceless piece of history), I went to the stables where I could be alone and pulled out the orb.

"Hey bro, are you there?" I asked. I waited a minute.

"Huh? Oh yeah, hey Seth. I was just enjoying the company of some very lovely ladies when you rudely interrupted me," Clayton said. I heard some giggling.

"Did you really forget Erica?" I asked.

"Erica? Who is… oh my gods is she alright?" Clayton said frantically.

"I don't know, she left Earth to go train after you died. Something about never letting anyone get close to her again," I said sheepishly. Clayton sighed.

"I feel horrible about leaving you guys," Clayton said.

"It's fine, but that was really stupid. At least you gave us enough info to rescue the Fates," I said.

"And hopefully weakened Erebus enough to have you guys easily defeat him. If I do say so myself, I was pretty amazing during that fight," He said cockily. I heard more giggling.

"Clayton! Stop flirting with your new girlfriends and listen to me!" I yelled.

"Okay. Sorry ladies, I'll have to get back to you on that membership deal," Clayton said. "Great, I probably just lost some customers. They were pretty hot too."

"Customers? What do you mean?" I asked suspiciously.

"I run the best private pool in Atlantis. Dad would be proud," Clayton said.

"Oh, I get it. So, how are you in Atlantis?" I asked.

"Well I had to go here instead of the Underworld because I had mastered the Orb of Atlantis, which wasn't easy. Anyways, from here I got to choose the next owner. I'm glad I chose you, it was awesome fighting Michaela before she pinned us," Clayton said.

"Us? You mean you were helping?" I asked, surprised.

"Helping? I did almost all the work! You can't fight with a sickle!" Clayton exclaimed, laughing his butt off. He was right, I had never even touched a sickle.

"How do you know I wasn't using the dagger or shield?" I asked smugly.

"You're funny Seth. I was there," Clayton said like it was common knowledge. I sighed.

"Whatever, go back to flirting with your "customers" and leave me alone," I said. His laughing faded. "Idiot."

**Griffon's PoV**

Despicable. That was the first thought that came to mind once I had reached the pile of debris that had once been my cabin.

"Oh yeah. It got destroyed. I feel like an idiot," I said. Jenny grabbed my shoulder.

"Would it help you to know that you're my idiot?" She said, batting her eyelashes.

"Not really, but a kiss might." I said hopefully. She laughed and ran towards the lake.

"You're gonna have to catch me first!" she yelled. I sighed and ran after her, but she was too fast, and had lost me in mere seconds.

"Where did she go?" I asked myself, looking around the beach. Suddenly something grabbed my back. I jumped and fell over, Jenny landing on my chest.

"I like this position," I said, blushing. Jenny got up.

"Don't get used to it, Slowpoke." With that she walked back towards the cabins. I caught up with her.

"I thought you loved me," I said, pouting. She stopped and turned, putting one hand on her hip.

"I'll love you again when you can catch me," She said triumphantly.

"I can't wait that long," I whined. I gave her a light kiss on the lips. She slapped me.

"Ouch! What wa-" she cut me off with another, more passionate kiss. After a minute or so she pulled away.

"There. Will you exercise some now?" She asked tiredly. I was still grinning like an idiot.

"Yep. Anything for you," I said, not really paying attention. She just sighed and walked away.

"Nice. I can tell you've had girl experience," said a sarcastic voice. I turned to see Percy.

"I wasn't that bad, was I?" I asked frantically. Percy chuckled.

"Not too bad, but you never kiss a girl when she's mad," Percy explained. "Especially a demigod."

"Oh. Sorry."

"Don't apologize to me, Jenny is the one you should be worried about," Percy explained.

"Oh. Well, thank Percy. See ya," I ran off to find Jenny.

**Percy's PoV**

Griffon is a good kid, even if he is a little misguided. I really hoped he could have a good relationship with Jenny, unlike my relationship with Annabeth, which was full of hurdles. I sighed as I watched him jog away.

"Percy come quick! There's something you need to see!" I turned and saw Michaela.

"What? Is it important?" I asked.

"No, I just ran all the way here from the lookout station in Thalia's Pine to say hi!" she replied sarcastically.

"Okay, okay, let's go," I said. Michaela led me to the top of Half-Blood Hill, where I saw a large group of enemy demigods staring back at me. At the front of the group was Jason, who was leaning on his sword and yawning.

"About time Jackson. I told you I'd be back," he said.

"I didn't expect you so soon. I don't have time to pop any popcorn so I can sit back and watch my forces crush you," I said. He snarled.

"Make your jokes, sea spawn. You'll lose this for sure!"

"Getting cocky now, Jason? Is it because you finally manned up, or is it because you want to prove to Zeus that you don't need Thalia?" That caught him off guard and I used the extra time to swing Riptide, slashing him across the chest. He gasped and fell back.

"Well played, Jackson. Well played. CHARGE!"

**Another chapter done so don't forget to review! I won't write good chapters without encouragement! ~ AssassinOfNeptune**


	4. Chapter 4

**I have finally written a new chapter for you! YAY! Hope you enjoy it! Don't forget to review, I love reviews. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HoO, okay?**

**Percy's PoV**

I watched as Jason's soldiers flooded into camp. I shook my head and whistled as loud as I can, summoning Mrs. O'Leary.

"Go get 'em girl," I said as the hellhound bounded off, trampling enemy soldiers on her way. I had sent her to get Alpha and the others. Soon I heard weapons clashing all around as our forces collided. Jason approached me.

"Let's see who doesn't need their sister now!" He roared, lunging at me. I rolled and sliced but Jason dodged and backed up, his spear surging with electricity.

"Oh, we're playing the powers game eh? If I had known that…" I trailed off, feeling a strong tug in my gut. Suddenly, all of the fighting stopped, even the tug in my gut went away. Something odd had happened.

"Stop this fighting at once!" I heard a yell that was all too familiar. I looked up to see Ares, the mule-headed god of war, and the last person I expected to stop a fight.

"Lord Mars, what brings you here?" Jason asked, bowing. The other Romans and some of the Greeks followed suit.

"It's Ares punk, and as much as I hate to stop such a grand battle, I must. It is not the time for a fight!" He yelled. I couldn't believe my ears. Ares waved his hand at Jason telling him to leave with his trooped before something ugly – well something uglier than me beating the crap out of Jason – happened. Then I noticed something odd about Ares. His eyes were purplish. That's when I got the message. It was a Hecate child using his magic to look like Ares. Jason gathered his troops and started leaving, their heads hanging in shame at being told off by the god of war. After they were out of eyesight the Hecate child transformed back into themself, triggering gasps from all directions.

"That's right, I'm awesome," she said, walking away. Then I heard a laugh.

"Wait until Jason hears about this!" I turned and saw one of Jason's soldiers running down the hill.

"Someone get him before he gets to Jason!" I yelled. Michaela and Griffon shot off down the hill.

**Michaela's PoV**

I ran after the soldier as fast as I could, but he had quite some stamina.

"Griffon, hurry up! We're gonna lose him!" I shouted. Jenny was right, Griffon is slow. I suddenly remembered my water powers.

"Duh!" I whispered loudly as I shot a blast of water at the enemy, pulling him back towards us. I pinned him on the ground, hogtied him, and brought him back to camp.

"Great job, guys!" Percy congratulated us.

"Don't thank us, just me. All Griffon did was pass out on the side of the road," I said, glaring at him. He gave me a sheepish smile and walked off. Percy laughed and walked off too, leaving me alone wih the hogtied soldier.

"So do want… the soldier or… okay, whatever." I dragged him to the big house and set him on the steps.

"Are you just gonna leave me here to die?" He asked nervously.

"Oh, I'm sorry would you like some warm milk and cookies?" I asked sarcastically. He sneered and I walked away, grinning triumphantly.

**Seth's PoV**

That night I was plagued by my stupid dreams of my old friend Lillian again.

**_Dream World – Dream World_**

_I looked around and noted the scene: my first date with Lillian. We were sitting at a small table in one of the best restaurants in New Rome._

_"This is lovely," Lillian commented. "How did you afford this?"_

_"Oh, did a few jobs, borrowed Clayton's wallet, the usual," I replied. She laughed._

_"I imagine you don't like your brother all that much do you?" She asked me. I sighed._

_"He can be a pain, but then again, so can I. It's complicated," She nodded and took a bite of the garlic bread they had on the table. Suddenly my dream changed to same dream I had been having for a while now. Lillian was sitting with some Latino boy, laughing and smiling, but I couldn't hear what they were saying. It went on like that for a while, and then they hugged. As usual, I heard the last few words,_

_"I love you too, Leo." This time I was determined to stop these dreams._

_"NO!" I yelled. Everything stopped._

_"Leo, did you hear that? It sounded like… Seth!" She exclaimed._

_"You mean that guy you've been searching for since last year?" He asked. I smiled. She had been looking for me?_

_"Yes! He's still alive! Come on bro, we have to find him!" Lillian exclaimed. Bro? Oh! Leo was her brother! My dream faded._

I woke up in a cold sweat, my pillow smothering me. After coughing violently, I looked around my sleeping quarters. Since the soldiers were staying here and the Poseidon cabin was trashed, we were still staying in the cabin that Alpha had built before we defeated Erebus. Nobody was staying in the master bedroom because of the memory of Clayton and Erica's little talk in there, which I had spread to my siblings. I continued scanning my room until I saw the orb sitting on my nightstand. I picked it up.

"Hey Clayton, are you there?" I asked it.

"Huh? Seth! It's like 3:00 in the morning, what do you want?" Clayton complained irritably. I sighed.

"I wanted to talk. I had almost forgotten that you were still a jerk," I said.

"Fine, what do you want to talk about?" He asked.

"Do you think it's possible to revive someone from this orb?" I asked. Clayton groaned.

"No, I don't. Besides, I like it here. Everybody who isn't drunk or depressed is really nice, and I'm rich! Remember that sofa that mom wanted but our stepdad said was too expensive? I bought it. It's awesome too, maybe after you get killed I'll let you move in with me until you have enough money to live on your own," Clayton said. I cringed.

"I don't think I'll be dying anytime soon," I said hopefully.

"What a shame. My pool would be much more popular if there was a sad story of two twins behind it," Clayton replied. I chuckled.

"Well, our talk has been… nice. G'night Clayton," I said.

"Good night brother."

**I hoped you liked this chapter I spent a while on it. Please review, I wrote better chapters with encouragement! ~ AssassinOfNeptune**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello again guys, this is a special chapter I'm writing because it is my birthday! Since my birthday had really sucked and all my friends except a select few have ignored me all day, I am writing this to cheer both you and me up! Please enjoy, review because it is my birthday!**

**Disclaimer: Rick Riordan, if you're reading this, can I say I own this for a day? NO? Fine whatever, I don't own this crap, okay?**

**Seth's PoV**

"… Okay everybody, is everything set up?" I asked. I was greeted with a chorus of "yes sir" and "yep" from all of the other soldiers. We had a surprise for today, and we had just finished setting it up. It was time to wait for a certain someone…

**Percy's PoV**

I was whistling Happy Birthday as I walked into the dining pavilion for breakfast, hoping to see what everyone got me for my birthday.

"Hello everyone, I have… arrived?" I looked around and saw that the dining pavilion was completely empty.

"Oh ha ha guys, I see, a surprise party in the Chaos cabin? Funny!" Nope. No one in there either.

"Where could they be?" I asked myself. I walked towards the Big House and opened the door. I was instantly greeted with pain… lots of it. There was suddenly a giant hellhound on top of me barking and growling in my face.

"Guys help! This isn't funny where are you guys?" I shouted. Suddenly Seth jumped out of the house.

"Percy, don't worry!" he told me. He started fighting the hellhound down the steps and into the volleyball field, but it wasn't good. The hellhound forced Seth into the net and Seth got stuck. The hellhound blocked my view of whatever happened next, but I heard Seth scream.

"Seth!" I yelled running down the steps. The hellhound backed up and I saw a stream of blood running down Seth's forehead and into his eyes.

"No…" I whispered, my eyes watering. "Not another brother, please…"

"Gotcha birthday boy," My head snapped up to see Seth smiling and getting up with ease. The hellhound barked happily and licked his face.

"Good job Mrs. O'Leary, what a good actor you are!" Seth said to Percy's hellhound.

"You… you mean you pranked me… on my birthday?" I stuttered. "I actually should've expected this from you." Seth laughed.

"Happy birthday!" He shouted. Everyone else stepped out from behind the Big House bringing a table with cake and presents along.

"Wow guys, this is awesome." I said, thoroughly shocked.

I sighed and walked towards the table with the cake and gifts, now noticing other refreshments too. One gift stuck out the most though. No, it wasn't the biggest, or the shiniest, but what surprised me was the name. In the center of the table was a medium sized gift box in sea green wrapping paper with a large blue bow and a name tag that read _"Poseidon." _I gasped in surprise, since my father wasn't supposed to meddle with demigods, along with the fact that he was locked in Tartarus.

"Now Percy, shouldn't you wait to open the gifts?" Michaela scolded. I showed her the name and she mouthed a silent "oh." Everybody gathered around as I opened it and pulled out some armor. Now I know what you're thinking, but this armor was special. It was made of a gleaming green metal with blue and sea-green accents in some of the folds. It had chain mail in the armpits, shoulders, knees, and ankles, but it was a full suit. I was surprised because we never used full suits, they were too heavy and limited movement, but when I put it on I noticed that it was as light as my Camp Half-Blood t-shirt and jeans and just as flexible.

"Wow, this armor is amazing!" I shouted. Seth came up and punched it. He cringed and his arm fell to his side like jelly.

"I can't move my arm! I can't move my arm!" He shouted. "It turned to liquid or something!" I was frightened at first but then I frowned.

"You can control liquids, just put it back together." Seth stopped whining and face palmed.

"Oh yeah…" I shook my head and started thinking (yes, I think too sometimes) about my armor.

"Someone get me a sword!" I yelled. One of the soldiers brought me a sword. I swung it at my chest plate and cringed, but I realized I didn't feel anything. I opened my eyes and saw that the sword had been liquefied. My armor liquefied attacks!

"That was awesome!" One of the soldiers shouted and the others quickly followed suit.

"Step aside rookies, let me show you how it's done," Seth approached and pulled out his orb in Sickle Mode. He swung and to my surprise, it knocked me to the ground.

"What? Stupid loopholes," I muttered as Seth did a victory dance. I brushed myself off and started looking through my other presents. I got a tazer from Michaela (probably one of her spares), a dozen or so golden drachmas from Griffon and Jenny, a group of bombs that said "Surprise Mix" on them from Seth, a Green Day album from Thalia (WOO GREEN DAY), and an Ancient Greek dictionary from Annabeth. I gave Annabeth a funny look.

"So we can spend more time… studying," she whispered in my ear.

"I don't like studying though," I said. She rolled her eyes and winked. I frowned and shrugged.

"And Percy, everybody pitched in to buy you this," Michaela said. They brought out a giant box. Apollo suddenly popped out singing Happy Birthday. He slowly walked towards me smiling and singing. I tried to back up, but Seth and Michaela held me there.

"… Happy birthday to you!" Apollo finished as he rubbed up and down my chest plate smiling. Then he walked away and disappeared.

"You all paid for a god to molest me?" I asked? They all started laughing.

"Yep! That was the plan!" Seth said. I got up and started chasing him. That idiot…

**I'm done! Hope you all liked it, because if you didn't this will have been a waste of my birthday time (feel guilty all of you haters). So please review, it's my birthday (as you all know by now). Anyways, for those of you wondering, my name is NOT Percy, and Percy does not represent me in this chapter but I had to write a birthday chapter because today is special. Au revoir! ~ AssassinOfNeptune**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm writing another chapter so soon because I am sick. Along with most of my friends (seriously, what the heck?). Anyways, I'm lucky to be alive to write this because it turns out I'm allergic to antacids or something and my skin turned completely red... anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter and I also hope my throat stops trying to explode every time I swallow!**

**Disclaimer: I'm sick, cut me some slack. Either way, Rick Riordan owns Percy and most of his friends, so screw me. But don't really, I have a girlfriend (yeah right, you've probably been reading this long enough to that's impossible).**

**Percy's PoV**

I was in the Chaos cabin on my bed tinkering with my armor. It seemed to liquefy attacks, but not just anything it touches. That wasn't even the weird part. That would be the person who gave me the gift. Poseidon is in Tartartus, for Pete's sake! I then realized I knew nobody named Pete and decided that was a stupid saying. Anyways, I was looking through my armor when I felt something papery. I pulled out a note.

_Dear Percy,_

_This is my gift to you for your 18__th__ birthday. I really hope you like it because it is the sacred armor I had the first of my cyclopes forge. It is a very special suit of armor named _Torrent_. Treat it with great care._

_Poseidon_

I finished reading the note with difficulty and stared at the armor. Torrent, huh? Why do all of the ancient Greek artifacts have cheesy names? At least the armor was cool. I put it on and left my cabin to search for Annabeth. On my way there I heard an explosion. Then a whistling sound followed by another explosion. Were we being… bombed?

**Michaela's PoV**

I was at the guard post minding my own business when I heard the whistling of bombs falling. I quickly ran for cover when the entire guard station that the soldiers had spent a month building on Half-Blood Hill was annihilated. The entire two-story wooden fort lay in before me in a heap of dust.

"Oh, that's what that does…" I heard a familiar voice.

"Seth?" I shrieked. "You could've killed me!"

"Well when the box of bombs says "Surprise Mix" there isn't much I can do to handle what happens when it explodes," Seth said walking out of the debris and smoke.

"Surprise Mix… that box of assorted bombs you got for Percy?" I asked. He rolled his eyes.

"No, it's the carton of eggs I bought from Wal-Mart three years ago what do you think?" He said sarcastically. I sighed.

"So you stole them?" I asked.

"No, I asked him if I could test some out first. It's not like he's missing out, there's like twenty-something of every bomb and like twelve different types of bombs," Seth replied.

"Oh good. You asked him first." I confirmed.

"Yep."

"What happened to the guard post?" I turned to see Percy holding his head and almost in tears.

"This idiot bombed it," I pointed at Seth.

"With what, may I ask? Are those my bombs?" Percy asked. Seth nodded.

"You said I could use them!" Seth exclaimed. Percy looked puzzled.

"I don't recall saying that Seth."

"B… but I heard you… it's not my fault this time! I thought I had permission!" Seth shrieked. Percy smirked.

"Okay, okay. Despite this, you still destroyed the guard tower, so… have fun cleaning it up!" Seth's jaw dropped and I almost felt sorry for him. Almost. I didn't forget that he almost killed me. I smiled and walked with Percy back towards the cabins. A group was gathered around discussing what could have happened to make such a loud noise. Percy walked into the group and told them what happened.

"… So, we no longer have a guard tower. I'm sorry guys, but some of us can be idiots at times," He concluded. I nodded in agreement and left to go to the Chaos cabin where I took a long nap to settle my nausea and nerves from almost being killed… again.

**Seth's PoV**

As I cleaned up my charred mess I pondered the means of which I had made a buffoon of myself. Then I wondered where and when I started using such words. Then I snapped out of it and thought about Percy. It was odd, I could've sworn he had told me I could use the bombs! I sighed as I started picking up burnt planks and cursed every time I picked up a smoking piece of metal or coal. I finally remembered something that might help me. That day when one of the campers disguised themself as Ares gave me a clue. Maybe that girl had something to do with it… I began my investigation. I started at the Hecate cabin.

"So I've recently learned that you children can do… transformations," I said dramatically. The girl who had turned into Ares stepped forward.

"What about it?" She asked. I noticed a threatening glare in her purple eyes. I also noticed that all of the other Hecate campers had purple eyes, which kinda creeped me out.

"Well I have recently been… trolled as they might say these days," I continued. She rolled her eyes.

"Stop with the dramactics and get to the point!" She yelled.

"Have any of you transformed into Percy lately?" I asked. They all turned and looked at a kid who was sleeping in the corner.

"He has. He wanted to practice his transformations and make them more convincing so he chose Percy as a practice form. He's like Percy's biggest fan," The girl said. I snickered a bit.

"Okay, thanks for your help. I have to tell Percy about his new fan…" I snickered again.

**3****rd**** Person PoV**

The Hecate kids watched as Seth exited the building.

"That was close," Said the girl, Violet. "They almost discovered our secret plot…"

"That would've been bad," Said the fan-boy Victor. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Now we must continue planning the overthrow…"

**I felt like that was a good note to end on, so enjoy this marvelous piece of art, crafted by me, a noble writer who apparently had no soul. Review, okay? ~ AssassinOfNeptune**


	7. Chapter 7

**I have some… bad news. I got a review on my old story saying that it would have been a good story… if I hadn't added too many OCs and ruined the story. He proceeded to call me a bastard. Because of this, I have decided to quit writing. I realized that most of my stories are OC centric so I guess my writing's crap. Thank you anonymous! This will be my last crappy chappie (sorry for the rhyme I'm a dork)!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO. Clearly it would have too many OCs is I did.**

**Seth's PoV**

I left the Hecate cabin feeling accomplished and soon found Percy.

"Hello Percy," I said prideful of my work. "I believe I have discovered the means of my confusion. You see, I have recently interrogated a Hecate child and he confessed to being you and letting me borrow your bombs."

"Nice Seth. Come back when you have a more convincing lie," He replied. I filled with anger.

"Go check for yourself then oh mighty Hero of Olympus who apparently knows all!" I yelled. Percy looked shocked.

"Dude, chill." We walked to the Hecate cabin. When we got to the door we heard hushed voices. I leaned in and motioned for Percy to do the same.

"Ok, so our first target is Chiron?" said the first voice. It sounded like a boy. I heard some coughing.

"Yes, since he is sick and frail yet still the only thing that keeps some of our campers here. We must take him out while he is down!" Percy and I both gasped. They were overthrowing Camp Half-Blood? This must be Zeus' work…

**Percy's PoV**

I couldn't believe my ears. There were children inside camp, willing to kill Chiron? He was practically our father! I was steaming and I felt my insides boiling.

"I should go in there," I said through gritted teeth.

"No! Wait!" Seth said in a hushed yet urgent tone.

"What about the soldiers and that Annabeth girl?" The first voice questioned. There was a short pause.

"We'll worry about the soldiers later, but we can use the girl. She's important to Jackson, so she's important to us." I was barely able to keep myself from ripping the door off its hinges but Seth held me back.

"Percy, violence is not the answer here… at least, not yet. First we should protect Chiron and Annabeth," Seth said. Despite my anger I could still understand logic, so I willingly followed Seth back to the Big House. We walked in and were greeted by Dionysus.

"Hello Peter, Cecilia-"

"Actually sir the name's-"

"Don't interrupt me Cecilia!" Dionysus shouted at Seth. "Now what do you want?"

"We were near the Hecate cabin when we heard a plan to overthrow Camp Half-Blood. They said they were to get Chiron first!" I explained. Dionysus looked shocked. Then he pulled out a radio.

"Guys, it's time for Plan B." Dionysus slowly shifted into… the girl from the Hecate cabin. Her eyes flashed and I fell into darkness.

**_Dream World – Dream World_**

_I was suddenly in a foggy courtyard, mossy stone walls surrounding me. I noticed an old withered man sitting on a bench in the corner, reading. I noticed his deep tan and tropical clothes. I approached him and suddenly I knew who it was._

_"Dad?" I called out. The figure looked up from his book._

_"Percy? What are you doing here? Did they… are you-"_

_"I'm fine dad. I was tricked by a Hecate child. They are plotting to overthrow the camp, starting with Chiron who is sick," I explained. Dad sneered._

_"Hecate you said? I never liked her." I shook my head._

_"Now is not the time father! What do I do?" I asked frantically. Poseidon sighed._

_"Over there is a door for the living." He pointed at a bookshelf in the other corner. I walked over to it and looked back._

_"Remember son, you must not walk into the ocean. It is a trick. Face your fears!" He shouted before I walked in._

_"Face my fears? What does that mean?" I asked myself. I shook my head and walked on. Eventually I reached a split in the path. I heard waves crashing from the one on the right. I smelled the ocean and was immediately lured towards the path. Then I remembered Poseidon's words._

_"Don't go into the ocean… face your fears!" It echoed in my mind. I turned around and took the other path until I reached a bright light. I ran towards it and my feet shot out from under me. I was floating – no, I was flying. And it scared me to death. I noticed the ocean below me but there was a small island in the center of the vast blue plain. I aimed for the island and landed with a thud, but felt no pain. I dusted myself off and looked around. It was the island we had camped on only months before when we were hunting Erebus. I sighed in nostalgia._

_"If you're done here, I believe you would like to wake up?" I turned to see Hades._

_"Lord Hades? You aren't the God of Dreams," I said. Hades rolled his eyes._

_"Really? I didn't notice," he said sarcastically. "I'm here because I felt someone in Poseidon's cell. Now do you wanna wake up or not Jackson?" I nodded and he snapped his fingers._

**_Dream End_**

I awoke in a cell. Not even a nice one, it was bare and had only a large wrought iron door like one you would see on a meat locker. It was dirty and completely bare.

"Not even any food?" I asked myself. "What did I get into?"

**Annabeth's PoV**

It had been three days since Percy's and Seth's disappearance and the entire camp was searching. Seriously, if Percy got lost one more time I would have to put a tracker on him. If we could use technology I would, anyways. Stupid monsters… I decided to drop it for now. I sat at my desk looking over the clues. The only evidence we had so far was a scrap of Percy's hair – at least, we assume it was Percy's. I held it and remembered all of the good times we had. How could all of this horrid stuff happen to such a good guy? I guess the saying is true, the worst things happen to the best people. Percy must be a saint.

"Annabeth come quick!" I turned to see Malcolm my half-brother standing at the door. "Chiron's hurt again!"

**DUN DUN DUUUUN! Cliff-hanger! Oh, and I might have lied about quitting my writing. Please, I'm not that sensitive. SUCKERS! You guys should review, favorite and follow, but if you've already done all of that you can review again! ~ AssassinOfNeptune**


	8. Chapter 8

**So it's Christmas Eve and despite my troubles (my girlfriend broke up with me after dating for an entire 3 days) I have decided to update! I'm in a horrid mood so expect death and destruction! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Blah blah blah, is this really necessary?**

**Seth's PoV**

I woke up in a cell covered in dust and dirt. The pain in my head was unbearable and I couldn't remember what had happened. I felt a lump in the pocket of the torn jeans I was wearing. It was the Orb of Atlantis. I tried summoning some water but it didn't work. This confused me.

"Clayton? The orb isn't working!" I called out in my mind.

"What?" He yelled. "Oh… oh, it's nothing the cell you're in is magic. The only thing you can do with this orb right now besides talk to me is transform it. The bars over there look like they'd be impervious to this thing though."

"Great. Should we try it anyways?" I asked.

"No. It may alert the guards and they'd take the orb. You aren't exactly fun but I'd rather talk to you than some dimwit monster that looks like a creation of Tim Burton on crack," Clayton explained. I sighed and lay down on the ground to take a nap.

**Percy's PoV**

I was in my cell thinking about the secrets of the universe and other useless information when I noticed something extremely odd. I still had my armor. I guess my captors had failed to take it off when they captured me because of its powers. I somewhat regretted not wearing the helmet though because I had a bump on my head the size of a giant and just as misshapen. I felt Riptide in my pocket and immediately felt better.

"What kind of jailers have I got?" I asked myself. "They can't seem to capture me correctly." I took out Riptide and swung it at the bars, which made a sickening screech. I looked at the bars and saw not a scratch. Then I heard footsteps coming down the hall.

"Sounds like our guest of honor is awake!" I heard one voice say. It sounded like they were using a machine to change their voice because it was really low and metallic. It actually sounded a bit like Arnold Shwarzanegger.

"A boy, time to bring him to Le Maestro," said a second voice that probably had its voice-changer set to Ozzy Osbourne because that's what they sounded like. I heard the footsteps come closer as two people in metal suits approached. The suits had odd helmets that had an oxygen tank hooked to the back. Odd, I thought. One of them stepped forward and opened the cell.

"Get out punk," It said. I quickly identified him as Arnold and made a mental note to learn how to correctly spell his last name. I walked out and Ozzy poked me with a nightstick.

"Keep walking punk," he said.

"My name isn't punk, so either you're trying to make your worst nightmare angry or your vocabulary of insults is smaller than your brain," I said. Ozzy swung his nightstick at a bare spot on my leg and I fell over.

"Get up." I walked the rest of the way in silence. I can't believe it. I was owned by Ozzy Osbourne.

**Griffon's PoV**

I stared in horror as I saw the Apollo kids tending to Chiron. He had been stabbed repeatedly. This was horrible! Who would stab a guy when he's down? Some soulless jerk, probably a Hermes kid… they're always shifty…

"Griffon come with me. We're the only leaders left who are able to find out who did this," Michaela said, leading me away with Jenny. We found ourselves in the Apollo cabin.

"Okay so Chiron was being treated here instead of the infirmary because of his extreme condition. We might find clues here," Jenny explained as we looked around. I looked under all of the bunks and found nothing. I looked in the dresser drawers and found nothing. Looking for clues is hard! I also searched through the pillows, clothes, lamps, boxes, bags, anything I could find and came up empty.

"Hey guys look what I found under the bunk!" Jenny called. I almost stabbed myself. She had found a bloody dagger that I had somehow missed.

"Do you think that's what they used to attack Chiron?" I asked. Michaela rubbed her forehead.

"Gee, I dunno! Doesn't everybody keep a bloody dagger under their bed?" She replied sarcastically. I bit back a witty retort. The girls started talking about the dagger while I lay down on a bed. I felt an odd lump. I through back the covers and…

"Oh my gods…"

**Seth's PoV**

I saw two guards bringing Percy into the chamber where I sat with the leader of our captors. Percy seemed to be limping.

"Finally you got him here," said the leader, who was dressed in an old English outfit.

"Maybe it would be better if you had actual guards instead of Ozzy Osbourne and the Terminator," Percy said. One of the guards punched him in the gut but his fist went limp because of the armor. Percy spit on the guard. I had to hold back a laugh. The leader person stepped off of his throne and came down to Percy.

"You really like pushing your luck don't you boy?" He asked. Percy smirked.

"I'm a demigod, luck isn't a term I'm familiar with." The leader smiled.

"We have a smart one here… what fun to have someone who's intellect might almost be half of mine," The leader said. I hope he realized that Percy was an idiot…

"Well I pride myself in not being an idiot like…" Percy glanced at me. "…some people…"

"Hey!" I yelled. Percy shrugged and turned back to the leader.

"Well I guess we'll have to see how smart you are then… call in the Sphinx!" the leader guy yelled. Some more guards brought in the creature.

"We're screwed." I told myself.

**Done! I hope you like this chapter! Review, follow, favorite, whatever you want! ~ AssassinOfChaos**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys, I'm back! I'm really sorry for not updating anything in months, but my girlfriend left me and my dad left me, and I've been really worked up. Anyways, enjoy the real Chapter 9!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO, just like all of you.**

**Percy's PoV**

"So why exactly are we here?" I asked the man standing before me. He smirked.

"Well we couldn't have you interfering with our plan to overthrow Camp Half-Blood now, could we?" he replied. I spit at him. He raised his hand and the spit turned into fire, which he launched away from him, hitting the Terminator guard, who flinched.

"Who are you?" Seth asked.

"I am La Maestro, son of Hecate! La Maestro isn't my name of course, but I wouldn't tell you my name, I'm not an amateur," La Maestro said, making a grand gesture.

"What are you gonna do with us?" I asked, grinding my teeth. He smiles.

"So many questions! Gah, no more! Guards, take them to the arena!" La Maestro exclaimed as the guards dragged Seth and I towards large doors in the corner of the room. They unchained us and threw us into the center of a large arena. I saw the stands filled with monsters.

"Alright ladies, gentlemen, and everything in between, we have here two demigod sons of Poseidon against… Joe!" the announcer said loudly. Seth laughed and looked at me.

"Joe? Joe?! We have to fight a monster named Joe?!" Seth said, laughing his head off. The other doors opened up and out came a frightening beast. It had two, large, serpent heads and the torso of a man. The two legs were that of an emu. It ran into the center of the arena so fast I could barely see it.

"Oh look Seth. Joe is about to hand our butts to us on a silver platter," I said cynically. He looked like he was about to wet himself.

"Aaannnddd… fight!" the announcer yelled. Joe charged at us and…

**Griffon's PoV**

I was sitting on the floor of the cabin paralyzed. What I had seen in the bed was shocking. Jenny was analyzing Riptide, Percy's beloved sword, which we had found in the bed covered in centaur blood.

"Percy would never do that! He loves Chiron more than any of us!" I exclaimed. Jenny looked sad.

"I'm sorry Griffon, but you can't argue with evidence," she replied, taking the sword out of the cabin. I jumped in front of her.

"No! I refuse to believe it! He would never kill Chiron!" I yelled. Jenny looked stunned that I had yelled at her.

"Wha… Griffon! It's his sword! Let me out of here or we're through!" She yelled. I couldn't believe it. My girlfriend or my brother? Jenny was right, it was his sword, but… he wouldn't…

"Fine… if you really believe Percy would do something like this we're through anyways…" I couldn't believe the words that had just come out of my mouth. Jenny couldn't either. She pushed past me and ran towards the Big House crying. Michaela walked up to me.

"Dude… you just messed up big time…" she ran after Jenny. I sighed and sat on the bloody bed. Michaela was right. I had messed up. Why couldn't I be like Percy?! Everyone loves him and he's so great at everything, but I always screw up. Now I lost the only girl I had ever really liked…

"What's wrong with me…?" I asked myself.

"Nothing Griffon… you're perfect…" I looked up and saw Annabeth come into the cabin.

"An-Annabeth! What are you doing here?" I asked. She bit her lip and giggled.

"I'm here for you, duh! Now that Percy's gone I won't have any regret doing this!" She said seductively before kissing me deeply. I pulled away and slapped her. She looked shocked, but I noticed her eyes were purple instead of the normal stormy grey.

"Hecate…" I whispered. She sneered and hit me with a book. I blacked out.

**Annabeth's PoV**

I woke up in my cabin with a bruise on my head. I couldn't remember anything that had happened before. I got out of bed and left the cabin to see the camp in flames. The guard post rubble was being lit on fire and flung at the cabins while some campers raised a flag with the Hecate symbol on it.

"All hail Hecate, the rightful ruler of Olympus!" The Hecate cabin leader Violet yelled as they launched flaming debris at my cabin. I jumped out of the way and started running towards the catapult they were using. I snuck up behind the Hecate campers and the small army they had and took out the people working the catapult and quickly aimed it at the flag. I took down the Hecate flag and the others swarmed around me. I was tough, but I fought my way to the Big House where Michaela, Jenny, Dionysus, and dying Chiron, among others, were hiding.

"What's wrong?! We need to fight them!" I shouted. They all looked ashamed.

"We tried, but their magic was too much. We think Griffon was killed because he never came back," Michaela explained. Jenny burst into tears.

"I can't believe he broke up with me! I was just trying to do the right thing and I ruined our entire relationship!" She cried. I walked over and sat next to her.

"It's okay Jenny. What happened?" I asked she started explaining everything.

"… and then I found Percy's sword so I came to warn Dionysus that Percy had killed Chiron and-" she was interrupted by both Thalia's and my own hand hitting her face at once.

"PERCY WOULD NEVER KILL CHIRON!" I shouted. Jenny just whimpered and cried more. I softened a bit. "I'm sorry Jenny… I… it's not your fault."

"Yes it is! I should've known Percy wouldn't do something like that… I'm such an idiot!" she exclaimed. I comforted her.

"No you are not. There was evidence against him, but try to understand he isn't like that Jen," I said softly. She nodded.

"I know Annabeth… I just… something came over me…" she whispered. I nodded and wiped her tears away.

"It'll be alright Jenny. I promise."

**AND THAT'S A WRAP! Sorry if this chapter isn't very good, I'm getting back into the whole "writing" thing. I hope you guys enjoyed this, please review, favorite, or follow and I'll try to update again! ~AssassinOfNeptune**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys! I promised you I would update more to make up for the months I took off, so here you go! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own P-Jo guys.**

**Seth's PoV**

Holy crap. Joe can fight. Ever since the monster had charged at us neither Percy, nor I had taken a single stop to breathe or anything. It was constant slashes and rolls with no progress. And when the serpent heads started breathing fire? Forget it.

"Yo dimwit! Shield much?" I heard Clayton's voice coming from my orb, which was currently a dagger.

"Oh yeah! To block the fire?" I asked. I heard a sigh.

"No, to limit the amount of stupid questions. Yes. Now pull out your extra sword and use it along with the shield," he instructed. I followed his advice and the fight became a lot easier. I didn't have to worry about nearly as many attacks.

"Wow. You almost don't suck! Good job bro," Clayton said. I sneered.

"Do I have to master this? I doesn't have a bow and arrow mode! I'm master of the bow and arrow," I said. Clayton chuckled lightly.

"You'll learn Seth." And with that he left so I could focus on my fight. Joe had Percy pinned with both heads about to fry his face, so I took the chance to chop one head off. The monster reeled and I started fighting it back. It started clawing at me so I had dodged and blocked until Percy had recovered and came up behind it to deliver the final blow through its heart.

"Way to go Seth!" Percy yelled. We high-fived.

"And that's all for today folks! Come back tomorrow to watch the heroes fight… the Cyclo-Twins!" the announcer yelled and the crowd cheered.

"Do all of the others have stupid fighting names?" I asked Percy. He shrugged and the doors behind us opened. The two guards from before came and led us back to our cells where I got food and water. La Maestro approached my cell.

"So you managed to live today? What a shame… oh well! Maybe you'll get pulverized tomorrow!" he exclaimed. I glared.

"Yeah right," I spit, my voice full of venom. "Percy and I will beat every monster you throw at us!"

"We'll see about that sea spawn… we'll see," La Maestro said dramatically before walking off towards Percy's cell.

**Griffon's PoV**

I awoke in a dark cell with bare walls and floors, and a wrought iron door. I scanned the room for an exit but there was none. I got up and dusted myself off. After a couple minutes of confusion, Percy was thrown into my cell.

"P… Percy?!" I yelled. Percy got up and looked surprised.

"Griffon! Did the Hecate cabin get you too?" He asked, concerned. I nodded.

"Yeah but there are bigger things. They've taken over camp, and the remaining campers think you killed Chiron because Jenny… oh gods! Jenny! I dumped her for accusing you! Oh gods, this is bad! I-" Percy interrupted me with a slap across the face.

"Chiron's dead?!" He screeched. I looked down in shame.

"No… just… mortally injured…" I said hopefully. He sat down and cried quietly. I never thought I'd see my big brother cry… it was horrid! Suddenly a man in old English clothes appeared at the cell door.

"Oh look, the Hero of Olympus is crying? Did your dearest brother tell you of the nasty old centaur's death?" he taunted. Percy's eyes lit up and he shot to the door, reaching through the bars and grabbing the man, who stayed calm.

"You bastard! He was a great centaur! If anyone here is nasty it's you! I should choke you to death right now!" Percy yelled. The man smiled.

"Then you'll never get back in time to help him," he said nonchalantly. Percy's grip loosened.

"La Maestro, you are one sick man!" Percy yelled at the man, apparently named La Maestro.

"Isn't it delightful?" He asked sarcastically and walked off laughing.

"I'm sorry Perce…" I said to Percy, who sat down and sobbed more. I sat down next to him and tried to comfort him, but I soon grew tired and fell asleep.

**Jenny's PoV**

"Okay guys, we have to rally our forces. We have most of the Soldiers of Chaos, right?" I asked. Everyone nodded. "Good. Percy, Seth, and G… Griffon… are all missing, Clayton is dead, Annabeth is handicapped… where's Alpha and Erica?"

"Erica left after Clayton died and Alpha… we aren't sure. He probably went back to Chaos to gather our backup forces for emergencies," one of the head soldiers answered. He had light blonde hair and pale skin. He has a skater-like appearance.

"Thank you. Your name?" I asked. He stood at attention.

"Marco, head of Squad 1 in the Special Forces Unit of the Soldiers of Chaos and dear friend of Alpha," he stated briskly. I nodded and gestured.

"At ease soldier. So based on my notes…" I said looking at the blank piece of paper before me. "we're screwed. All of our best fighters are gone, dead, or incapacitated!"

"Except for us," I heard two voices in the corner. I turned to see Thalia and Michaela standing back to back with their weapons.

"Oh gods… okay… looks like our only option is to have Thalia and Michaela-"

"LEAD US INTO BATTLE!" Thalia yelled. I sighed.

"No. These forces are too strong. We have to make peace with Jason and his forces to stop the Hecate soldiers from overthrowing both sides," I explained. Thalia whined.

"Peace with Jason? Ugh! Fine, since I'm his sister… I'll do it," Thalia growled. She snuck out the back with Michaela and two other soldiers.

"So… what about us?" Annabeth asked. Connor and Travis Stoll approached.

"We may have a solution to the problem of us being trapped," Connor said.

"Yes, my brother and I still have countless traps among this camp, and we installed our special pranks on the roof!" Travis explained. He and Connor smirked and the Hermes cabin went to the roof of the Big House and we followed. I couldn't believe my eyes. Two giant water cannons sat atop the house.

"The Hermes cabin just rigged these to spit Greek Fire!" Connor and Travis yelled in unison. Then all hell broke loose as they fired Greek Fire bombs at the forces on the hill and near the cabins, driving them back into the woods.

"There! That bought us some time!" I exclaimed as the Hermes cabin went around getting high-fives.

"We may have won the battle… but we're still losing the war." Dionysus said. Everyone hung their heads.

"Let's hope Thalia can talk some sense into Jason…" I whispered.

**DONE! How was that chapter? Again, still getting back into the whole writing concept, so… I hope this was okay! Review, favorite, follow, whatever! ~AssassinOfNeptune**


End file.
